


Honor and Sex

by ferix79, readytherhinos



Series: Gladnoct/Promnis Verse [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Time, M/M, Noct has not had top surgery, Noctis just wants a good fuck, Penis In Vagina Sex, The words pussy and cunt are used for a transmale character, Trans Character, Trans Noctis Lucis Caelum, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytherhinos/pseuds/readytherhinos
Summary: Noctis and Gladio have been together for a while, but haven't been gone further than making out and taking Gladio's shirt off.Tonight, Noctis plans to change that.Please read tags before reading.





	Honor and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of an awesome RP between myself and readytherhinos! I haven’t RPed in years, so I was so happy when this turned out so well! He and I are going to keep RPing in this same universe, so please look forward to more fics between the four boys in the future!
> 
> This is the first fic in the series and Gladio and Noct are younger here than in the next fic. Noctis is 18 in this and Gladio is 21. 
> 
> As stated in the summary, PLEASE read the tags before reading. The words pussy and cunt are used to describe a transmale character in this fic. He has also not had top surgery and his breasts are mentioned once. If you don't like this kind of wording, please don't read this fic.

Noctis stared at the clock on the wall, and then the mirror, adjusting his oversized sweater to show the slightest bit of collarbones. He unlocked his phone and smiled at his most recent text from Gladio.

**_Gladdy_ ** _ : <3 be there soon, princess _

No one else dared to use his previous title, but he’d make an exception for Gladio— for whatever reason it did weird things to his dick, and he wasn’t complaining. Noct snapped a mirror selfie in response, giving off the illusion that he was wearing only the sweater. He had a small pair of briefs on under it, but the goal was to have Gladio tear them off anyway. He stared at his bare, soft thighs in the photo and nervously hit ‘send’.

**_Noct_ ** _ : hurry up I miss u :( _

Just seconds after, he heard a knock at the door and nearly leaped over in excitement.

Gladio waited patiently for Noct to crack open the door. He’d be answering the door in his oversized sweater and underwear, no doubt. It was a good thing Noct wasn’t expecting anyone other than him, to say the least.

No one else should have been allowed to see Noct in such a state. If it was up to him, no one else  _ would _ . But was it really up to him? The doubt that rose in his chest made him list back from the door a little.

He was the prince’s shield. He was also the prince’s boyfriend. Those two titles overlapped in his mind and life in ways that they shouldn’t. He was professionally charged with protecting the prince…but could he do that as his boyfriend also? Would he come on too strong, or would it come off creepy?

The lock clicking jarred him out of his thoughts and the door was pushed open silently. Gladio stepped closer and looked inside, his eyes landing directly on the soft curve of Noct’s exposed collarbone.

Astrals, then there was this. He was both Noctis’ boyfriend and his shield. Shields were professional and courteous and did not touch their charges inappropriately. Boyfriends…boyfriends touched each other, and kissed, and eventually—in most situations—had sex.

Just looking at his wonderful boyfriend, standing there all inviting, made him want it so bad. But duty inevitably pulled at his heartstrings and he didn’t want to be full of remorse while he was trying to rock the Prince’s world.

Regardless, he couldn’t let Noct know of his uncertainty. He smirked as he stepped inside, bringing a hand up to cup Noctis’ cheek. “Evenin’, princess.”

Noctis leaned into the touch, starving from a week full of boring meetings and no time for his boyfriend. He stood on his toes to give Gladio a kiss and took him by the hand to the couch.

“I missed you.” Noctis made himself comfortable on his shield’s lap—quite literally shielded in his position from their difference in size.

He hadn’t really planned to be so...forward, but Noct had reached his wits’ end, and his small fingers weren’t cutting it anymore. He even contemplated buying toys, but he was far too embarrassed to have such a thing tied to the name on his credit card, and he could cause a national scandal were he spotted in a sex shop. They’d never exactly discussed sex, at least not directly, but Noctis hoped he’d made it abundantly clear why he wanted Gladio to stay over tonight.

“How was training?” Noctis asked, wrapping his arms around Gladio’s shoulders. “Old man still kicking your ass these days?”

The feeling of Noctis’ arms resting against his sore muscles was like a breath of fresh air. As were the soft thighs bordering his. Gods above, what possessed Noct to be so forward tonight? Maybe he should have expected it with Noct insisting that he stay overnight. His consciousness wanted their interactions to be more chaste and romantic, but his crotch had other thoughts.

Speaking of that, the plush skin—just barely covered by the thin cotton of Noct’s briefs—pressing against his jeans zipper was almost…kind of, sort of blowing his mind. They could sit there with Noct’s cock pressed up against his all damn day, but his cock wouldn’t stay soft for long if that was the case. And Noctis would know the second Gladio started to get hard…yeah, there was no point in fighting with his conscious anymore.

Noct invited him to stay the night so they could fuck. And given how eager his little princess already was, it was only a matter of where and how.

“Uhhhh,” he stalled, one half remembering the question Noct asked. “Well, you know. Dad doesn’t play games when it comes to that sort of thing. Had me and Iggy running all over Ifrit’s half acre with some kinda crazy obstacle course thing.”

“But it's all so we stay strong enough to keep you safe,” he let his voice drop low and dared himself to be brave. He snaked his hand under Noctis’ sweater and reveled in the feeling of his boyfriend’s slim waist fitting into the palm of his hand.

Gladio smiled when Noctis did and leaned in to meet his lips for a soft kiss.

Noctis had a response prepared, but his mind short circuited at the unexpected touch. Instead, he let out the smallest whimper, shivering at the warmth and the hand’s proximity to his bare chest.

It should probably have occurred to him earlier that Gladio had never seen him shirtless before.

Noct’s nerves calmed somewhat as he leaned into the kiss, indulging in the feel of his boyfriend’s beard on his skin. He waited all week for this—months, really. He couldn’t let a little anxiety ruin this. Gladio was gonna keep him safe, after all. He promised.

Noct broke away for a second to shift his position, straddling Gladio’s hips. He made a timid attempt to grind up against Gladio’s crotch, his cheeks turning bright pink.

If it was a dusty, delicate pink that covered Noctis’ cheeks, Gladio’s were flooded with a deep, scarlet red. He jumped at the sensation of Noct grinding against him and pulled his hand off the other boy’s waist. 

His cock, of course, responded immediately. He wondered if Noct could feel it growing beneath him, and that train of thought only proceeded to turn him on more. God, this was all happening so fast.

“W-w-wait, I’m, I’m sorry,” he leaned back from Noct, waving his hands in between them. “Just…before we go on I have to be sure. You-you want this, right Noct? You’re okay with taking this farther than we have before?”

Silence hung between them for a moment.

“I just don’t want you to feel obligated or anything…and I want you to know that you can tell me to back off or slow down if you change your mind.”  

Noctis nodded, his big blue eyes wide at the very clear feeling of his boyfriend’s growing erection—one that was all his fault.

“Y’know, I kinda planned this, big guy. I just...don’t know what I’m doing,” Noct admitted, his cocky expression fading into vulnerability. “They don’t really tell guys like me how to do this.”

Noct rested a hand on Gladio’s waist in reassurance that he could keep going. He leaned in for a soft kiss, shivers running down his spine just from thinking that this was actually happening. He had to stop for a second and take it all in: Gladio’s impressive form, the smell of the cologne he’d surely piled on after training, and gods, his dick right up against him. This was nothing like his years of teenage fantasies; it was so much better.

“Okay…yeah, of course,” Gladio mumbled as they parted from another kiss, then nudged Noct’s cheek aside to nuzzle into his neck. He hoped he didn’t sound put off. He was glad, overjoyed, that Noct wanted him. But, just like Noct, he wasn’t exactly the most experienced in the bedroom. There were so many things to worry about when one wasn’t experienced.

But Noct has asked him to lead the way. And even if he wasn’t any more experienced than Noct, he’d be damned if he didn’t do his best to meet his boyfriend’s wish.

“Well, um…here, let me get rid of these pants and shirt so I can match you a little better, alright?”

After some awkward rearranging and clothes being discarded into lumps on the floor, they returned to their original position. Gladio started by swathing his hands in wide stripes up Noctis’ thighs and then tracing the slight curve of his waist. He strayed down briefly to grab Noct’s ass with both hands, pulling him closer to grind their cocks together harder than before.

Both he and Noctis moaned as ecstasy spread through their bodies. Gladio’s cock was pitching an impressive tent in his briefs, so much so that the head was just starting to part Noctis’ lips through his underwear.  

“Fuck,” Noctis groaned in the newly deep voice that went straight to Gladio’s dick. Noct could see his boyfriend’s growing arousal ever since he started T. He felt excited, almost giddy, knowing Gladio would be the first to see how big his cock had gotten.

Noct was so wet it was killing him, so much that he didn’t care how things were gonna work with the imposing bulge rubbing against his clit. He was gonna make it fit, goddamnit.

Noctis shyly slipped both hands under Gladio’s briefs, aching to feel him without any barrier. He hooked his thumbs around the elastic to pull them down, but paused and looked at Gladio.

“Can I?” He couldn’t bring himself to say any more than that, despite how vividly and precisely he pictured what he wanted.

“Of course,” he forced out, almost too caught up in the way Noct’s hands felt against his skin. His briefs were pulled down quick, his hard cock bobbing back and forth from the force of the pull.

Noct paused for a moment, looking both unsure and ravenous. Gladio couldn’t define what he felt when he saw that hunger in Noctis’ eyes; all he knew was that he wanted those hands on his cock like, now. Please.

Luckily, he was obliged without saying a word. Noct started with slow, light touches, exploring the length with his hands as much as he did his eyes. Gladio moaned, soft and airy, as the touches turned in to more deliberate strokes and pumps of his length. The precum gathering at his tip slowly spilled over to streak Noctis’ hands.

He nudged Noct after a moment, that pretty blue gaze flickering up to meet his.

“Hey,” he motioned to his briefs, only pulled down far enough to reveal his cock, but not his heavy sac. “You’re missing out on half the fun.”

Eager hands pulled his briefs further down to his thighs. The same delicate, unsure hands from before took his sac in hand and felt it out briefly, Noct’s eyebrows twitching slightly at their surprising weight.

It probably shouldn’t have been, but his endowment was a point of pride for Gladio. If Noct had never held a cock and balls in his hands before, Gladio was damn proud he was the first.

Gladio let his hands wander as Noct continued to experiment and stroke him. Up his thighs, stroking his thumbs over the swollen lips, taking notice of the slightly damp fabric down below…but he didn’t want to rush things. His hands slid back up, running over Noctis’ hips a few times before slipping down to lift the hem of his sweater just slightly. 

“Can I?” he asked.

“Yeah, lemme just,” Noct mumbled, taking it upon himself to pull the sweater over his head, tossing it behind him. Noctis sat still for a moment, letting Gladio drink him in. His little breasts weren’t much larger than pecs, but his boyfriend couldn’t seem to pry his eyes away from them. Noct guided his hands to where he wanted them. Gladio reveled in the feeling of Noct’s cute brown nipples hardening under his touch.

Noct placed his hands on Gladio’s hips and lined himself up to grind on his hard, thick cock again. Only one thin layer stood between them now. Noct groaned, silently begging to be filled up.

Noctis trailed messy, nervous kisses all the way up Gladio’s neck. Before his nerves got the best of him, he practically purred in Gladio’s ear.

“Fuck me.”

After having his hands all over Noctis’ chest  _ and _ receiving some of the best frottage of his life, Gladio was dizzy with lust.

Noct wanted him to fuck him? Like, really for real? Gladio’s immediate response was yes. Yes, of course, he’d wanted this forever, it seemed like. And now nothing was stopping him from quite literally tearing the panties off Noct and burying himself deep inside that warm—

Wait. Wait a minute. Stop and think.

He needed a condom first. Yes, actually, that should be really, really high on his priority list.

Second of all, Noct had (probably? He didn’t really want to know otherwise) not had sex before. So they should warm up. Definitely, yes.

So close, but yet still so far.

“Well, why don’t you get these off first?” he said, slipping hid thumbs under the waistband of Noctis’ briefs.

“Sure,” Noctis purred again, leaving him with one more kiss.

The prince stood and quickly turned away, leaving Gladio with a very nice view of his ass. Little did Gladio know  _ that _ view was only the beginning. Noct bent at the waist, arching his back while he slid the underwear down his legs. Not only did Gladio catch a delicious eyeful of Noctis’ swollen, wet pussy straining against the thin cotton, but also saw firsthand how wet, practically dripping, he was for Gladio’s cock.

Gods…alright. He had to keep his head on straight for a little longer. Condom first, then warmup. Or was it the other way around? He didn’t care.

“You have no idea what you do to me, princess,” he said, stroking his cock lightly as Noct turned back around. “Now why don’t you come here and we’ll get you warmed up?” he said, patting his bare thigh.

Noctis nodded and sat on Gladio’s lap and leaned back against his bare, toned chest. The warm skin-on-skin contact reminded him he was safe with the man he loved. He loved Gladio with his whole heart, and he was getting a damn good show tonight.  He hooked his right leg over the arm of the couch. Shooting Gladio a smug grin, he spread open his wet pussy with his fingers to give his boyfriend a better view. “Everything you hoped it’d be, big guy?”

Without waiting for an answer, he took hold of Gladio’s cock, fingers still slick from showing off. “I’ve wanted this for-fucking-ever, Gladio.” He probably knew that, though. Hopefully. It should have occurred to him by now, with Noct taking suspiciously long showers after every training session.

The wet sounds coming from Noct’s entrance were heavenly, and he threw his head back against the couch as Noct stroked him again. A part of him wanted this forever, too, so thank the astrals one of them had the courage to finally take some action.

Noct seemed ready for Gladio to take the lead. Or, more specifically, his fingers. “You ready?” he asked, and Noct hummed in response.

With one hand holding Noct’s leg open, the other slid down to his pussy and began feeling his way around. He swirled his finger around Noctis’ sizeable dick a few times for good measure, then finally dipped down into his wet heat. The first finger slid in like a dream, enveloped in silky, warm walls that moved and contracted around him in excitement. He pushed in all the way to his knuckle, then pumped in and out of Noct a few times.

“Your cock is…really nice,” he said, trying not to sound like he expected it to be smaller. He hadn’t been sure what to expect, save for the fact that Noct’s setup was a little different than his. But regardless, he loved every inch of the prince that he could get his hands on.

“Ready for more?”

When Gladio slipped the first finger inside him, Noct’s eyes fluttered and a low, dirty groan escaped his lips. “Fuck,” he moaned, already in heaven. Three of his little, delicate fingers felt like nothing inside him, and yet just one of Gladio’s drove him insane.

He smiled at the compliment, bright pink spreading across his cheeks. “Thanks, I grew it myself,” he said with a cheeky grin. Noct took pride in how big he’d gotten and wasn’t afraid to show it.

He nodded a little too eagerly at Gladio’s question. His cock throbbed at the sight of his boyfriend’s eyes on him, looking like he’d devour him any second. Lucky Gladio—Noct wanted that more than anything.

“More, more,” Noctis groaned, his voice raising in pitch with pleasure.

Gladio couldn't help but chuckle, almost shocked at how well everything was going. His past self never would have believed this happening, but here they were. Retrospection would have to wait for later, though.

The second finger slipped in without too much trouble, but Gladio was definitely more aware of the natural tightness of his boyfriend's pussy, now. He thrust them in and out a few times, reveling in the lewd squelches they were making.

"So good and wet for me, princess..." He trailed off, lucky to even form such a sentence. His gaze was locked on to where his fingers disappeared into Noct's body. He angled his fingers up and felt around for Noct's g-spot for a moment, stroking his upper walls with a firm pressure.

While he was enjoying the warm up immensely and he knew Noct needed it, his boyfriend wasn't going to magically loosen up after a five or so minutes of his fingers. They would help, no doubt, but some things would just take time--and a few more repeat sessions.

And no time like the present, he thought,  as he pulled his two fingers to the side to stretch Noct a little and then finally eased in a third finger.

Noct watched Gladio’s fingers with wide eyes, hardly believing they could fit and how good it felt—so much better than he ever imagined.

Noct’s soft, pale thighs trembled as the feeling intensified, Gladio’s fingers hitting where he needed them. Well, almost everywhere he needed. Noct reached down to stroke his own cock. His toes curled at the added sensation and he turned to look at Gladio. Noct’s soft blue eyes stared at him, almost dreamlike, while sweet little sounds escaped him.

“I’m close, fuck,” Noctis whispered, rubbing himself in steady circles, pretty eyes begging for more.

Judging by how hard Noctis’ heart was beating, Gladio didn’t doubt that for a second.

Three of his fingers couldn’t go in nearly as deep, only up to his second knuckle, but thankfully Noct seemed to be getting off more to the stretch than the depth. For the moment, anyway.

He quickened his pace, thrusting his fingers faster and faster in and out of Noct’s pussy and trying to match the speed of Noct’s strokes to his own cock. He also made sure his engorged cock was resting right up against Noctis’ back—he wanted his princess to know exactly what he did to him.

“You make me so hard Noct. I’m almost ready to burst, too,” he murmured into his ear, loving how Noctis’ gasps and moans changed with his voice. “But don’t worry, babe. I’ll wait for you. I won’t cum until you’re nice and comfy on my cock; not until I’m buried all the way inside your warm, dripping cunt—”

The contractions around his fingers were so sudden and powerful that even Gladio was surprised. He slowed his thrusting a little as the pulses worked their course through Noctis’ body, focusing his efforts on stroking Noct’s g-spot instead.

Noctis let out one last soft noise and all but collapsed in Gladio’s arms. He felt relaxed around Gladio’s fingers and somehow even wetter. When his boyfriend withdrew his fingers with a filthy noise, Noct blushed and looked away. He always felt a little shy just after an orgasm, and all the sweet, dirty things Gladio whispered in his ear began to sink in. Gods, he couldn’t believe he was in this position, ready to take his shield’s cock any minute now. Noct smiled sheepishly, looking back and forth between Gladio’s face and cock. Fuck, he was actually gonna ride that.

Noct stood up, leaving a wet mess on Gladio’s lap, leaning in for a sloppy kiss before scampering off to his bedroom. His cute little ass and the spring in his step surely didn’t go unnoticed. He gave Gladio a damn good view, but not without a little bit of his usual awkwardness that his boyfriend adored.

When Noctis stood the slick left on Gladio’s thigh was near enough to send him over the edge. Near, but not enough. He groaned as Noctis pranced out of the room, his head falling back as he closed his eyes and let himself cool down for a bit. Noctis may have been able to bounce back fast, but he couldn’t promise the same if he blew his load early.

And—let’s be real—the only place he planned on doing that was inside Noctis. Well, inside a condom inside Noctis.

Condom first, he reminded himself.

Noct returned with a condom and a bottle of lube, looking like a deer in the headlights standing naked before his boyfriend. Between that and how nicely he’d trimmed the cute little patch of hair above his cunt, damn, he really planned for this.

“Iggy snuck these into my nightstand when I wasn’t looking,” Noctis explained, making shy eye contact with Gladio, not quite wanting to ask ‘how do I put this on your dick?’.

“Perfect, I’ll make sure to thank him later,” he said as he accepted Noct back onto his lap. He made sure to run a few fingers through the neatly groomed patch of hair just above Noctis’ dick, the hair now slightly damp with his own wetness. “And I’ll teach you how to put this on later. Kinda impatient right now, y’know?”

He wasted no time in ripping open the package and rolling it down his cock. He really was tired of waiting after being so wound up.

“I’m ready whenever you are, Noct,” he took his boyfriend’s hand, ready to support him whenever he felt ready to get up on his knees and position himself.

Noct took a moment to take in the sight of his boyfriend, mouth watering at the sight of his huge cock, hard and ready for him. Maybe Gladio will let him suck it after training on Monday if he behaved.

Noct snapped back to the matter at hand and positioned himself on top of Gladio with a devilish grin, knowing only he could give him what he wanted. He grasped Gladio’s cock to slip it inside, and his face softened as he took the tip. Gasping, he slid halfway down Gladio’s length with ease. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he murmured, adjusting to the stretch.

He grasped Gladio’s shoulders for leverage, slowly rising up and sliding back down, taking more of his cock this time. Noct began a slow but steady roll of his hips, trying his hardest to fit all of Gladio into his pussy.

Noct went in for a kiss and experimentally nibbled on Gladio’s bottom lip. He pulled back to meet Gladio’s whiskey-colored eyes with his, shy and tender and _ oh my fuck I’m riding him right now. _

Noctis felt like heaven sliding up and down his cock. His still-just-a-little-too-tight pussy contacted at random around him, overstimulated from the onslaught of attention it was getting today.

Gladio took Noct by the waist and supported some of his weight as he took his time finding a good rhythm. Someday they'd be better at this and perhaps more picky about what constituted good sex, but right then any move Noctis made was golden in Gladios book.

The relief that flooded his body when Noct finally adjusted and relaxed and sunk all the way down to take his full length was like nothing else he'd ever felt before.

Silence fell between them for a moment as they both adjusted. Noct leaned back slightly and moaned, fingers still gripping his shoulders. Gladio hoped he wasn't too tired--an orgasm and having to support one's own weight could easily tire one out.

He decided to take the initiative and take some of the weight off Noctis' shoulders. Slipping his hands under Noct's ass to lift him up, Gladio began a steady pace of thrusts into Noct's willing entrance.

Noctis moaned when Gladio thrust up into him and relaxed in his boyfriend’s arms. Gladio taking the initiative made him feel simultaneously so loved and so used in the best way. Noct loved being filled and having his petite form supported entirely by his boyfriend.

Noct reached one hand down between his legs to rub his cock. His sweet, high-pitched moans intensified with the added stimulation and he threw his head back.

“So good Gladio, so good,” Noctis said breathily, whimpering when Gladio rewarded him with faster thrusts, cock still deep in his dripping cunt.

“Gladio, fuck me, fuck me,” Noctis babbled over and over, despite the fact that Gladio was very certainly fucking him. The little prince just wanted more, wanted everything he could take.

"Such a good boy, don't worry..." He mumbled in return, making the most of his abs by thrusting harder and faster than before. He couldn't hold up the position forever, though; even with his strength. They'd have to flip over or change something up soon.

Then it came to him: Noctis was flexible. He knew that from many, many training sessions over the years. Gladio had far too much muscle mass to bend and contort in the ways Noctis could, but that's why they were perfect for each other. They balanced each other out like that.

Slowly, he lifted Noct up and pulled him off his cock. The prince looked annoyed at the sudden lack of movement, but Gladio kissed his nose in reassurance.

"Hold on tight, princess," was the only warning he gave before lifting Noct slightly and repositioning him in one quick move. With Noct now lying down on the couch, he had a much better vantage point to fuck Noct senseless, just like he wanted.

Noctis lifted his legs to anchor himself onto Gladio’s shoulders, face scrunched up from mild annoyance—he wanted Gladio’s cock now.

Noct’s face softened, letting out a little “Oh!” when Gladio slid his cock back in, reaching spots it couldn’t in their previous position. He laid back and watched in awe as his boyfriend began to thrust again, harder than before. Gladio’s balls made a dirty slapping sound every time he thrust all the way in, leaving Noctis absolutely intoxicated.

Noctis reached down to rub his cock again and whined with half-lidded eyes. He wanted to watch as Gladio fucked him, looking at Noct like he’s his whole world, but he could barely keep his eyes open with such intense pleasure. Noct felt so vulnerable, pussy spread open for his shield, something no one else had seen before. He was drowning in the feeling of Gladio inside him, claiming Noct as his.

“Gladio...so fucking good,” Noct murmured, his voice soft and weak in the best way.

Gladio was living for Noctis’ soft, whispered words of praise. Nothing else mattered in that moment but him and Noctis, and the intense pleasure surging through his entire body. To see the prince in such a state, completely fucked open and eyes unfocused in bliss…Gladio felt like he didn’t deserve such a sight.

But no, that wasn’t fair of him to put on himself. Noctis chose him. Noctis trusted him enough for this, and not anyone else. Noctis trusted him to take care of him and push him over the edge and make him cum over and over again. He had to be confident for Noct and take care of him.

“You, too, babe. You, too,” he purred, pushing the both of them further then before to lean down and kiss Noct on the cheek. It was weird, getting to the point where he thrust so deep that Noctis’ body simply couldn’t take any more of his cock. Noctis let out a high pitched gasp that turned into a moan. His hand left his cock and he rubbed a spot on his lower belly, confusion flitting between the pleasure on his face.

The simple motion put a dirty, dirty thought in Gladio’s head, and all of the sudden he was coming with a loud groan. He sunk deep into Noctis once more, riding out his orgasm with a series of short, sharp thrusts as he emptied his cum deep inside Noct’s pussy.

…or, that’s what he’d like to be doing, anyway. He had a condom on, so there was no way that was actually happening.

He didn’t  _ ever _ plan on telling Noctis, but the thought of fucking him raw and coming inside him, unprotected, stirred an uncontrollable arousal in Gladio. It would never, in a million years, happen. Birth control or not, even entertaining the idea that he might get the prince pregnant would get him in deep trouble.

He’d have to think over this moral dilemma later. Noctis was still below him and deserved attention. He’d come so hard that he wasn’t even sure if Noctis had reached orgasm yet.

“You doin’ alright babe?” he ground out, his voice husky with pleasure. He reached down between them and started to help Noct along, thumbing his cock with quick strokes.

Noct nodded weakly, exhausted and ready for release, his big blue eyes staring up at his boyfriend. Looking at Gladio, realizing he’d made him come, he felt so vulnerable and shy. Not that that was a bad thing, though, not at all. Noctis wanted nothing more than for Gladio to take care of him.

Noct’s heart raced and he let out little breathy moans. He threw his head back as Gladio rubbed him through his orgasm, his pussy contracting so tightly despite having just been filled.

The first contraction of Noctis’ orgasm squeezed Gladio’s softening dick so tight that he got startled, gasping and pulling back slightly. He couldn’t just pull out of Noct so quickly, not when his orgasm was still rocking his body. Gladio groaned and pushed back in slightly, pressing his cock as deep as it could go. 

Noct’s breathing slowed and he flopped back into the couch, his arms around Gladio’s neck pulling him down closer. As always, Gladio sure knew how to give him a good workout. Noct shyly left little kisses on Gladio’s neck. He wasn’t quite sure what people did or said after sex, but goddamn did he want to be cuddled to sleep.

Eventually the pulses lessened and Noct grew still and sated. Gladio took his time in untangling them, taking Noct’s legs down from his shoulders one at a time and massaging out the inside of his hips while he was at it. He hoped Noct wouldn’t be too sore tomorrow.

Finally, the time came that Gladio knew he had to pull out. He could have stayed buried in Noct’s warmth all night as far as he was concerned, but he was sure Noct had other ideas. He didn’t want to make the blissed out, sensitive prince uncomfortable, after all.

Still, he could indulge.

As Noct relaxed, boneless, into the couch Gladio’s hands wandered down. He spread open Noct’s pussy with his thumbs, admiring Noct’s soft, pink insides as he slowly slid his cock out. Noctis groaned at the movement, letting out a soft sigh and moan when the full feeling completely left him as Gladio’s soft cock slipped free. Gladio, on the other hand, was rewarded with exactly what he wanted to see—Noctis’ well-fucked, used cunt gaping wide open from his impressive girth.

Noctis felt butterflies in his stomach when Gladio looked at him with such adoration. It was still so hard to believe that Gladio really wanted him. With the way Gladio was staring between his legs, there was no denying it.

If Noct had never taken a dick before, having Gladio as his first was quite a stretch. He’d have to check in on his beautiful boy in the morning; Gladio didn’t doubt that he’d be sore in new places after a good sleep.

Unfortunately for Gladio, his prince charming couldn’t stay that alluring forever.

“Gotta piss,” Noct mumbled, rolling off the couch and waddling to the bathroom, the ‘just got fucked hard’ look already visible in his gait. 

While Noct disappeared into his bedroom to use the master bathroom, Gladio managed to pry himself off the couch and stagger over to the guest bathroom. He tied off the cum-filled condom and cleaned himself up with a washcloth and warm water before returning to the living room. 

Noctis returned minutes later, looking clean and relaxed. He took Gladio’s hand and looked at him softly. Gladio had planned on picking up his clothes and putting something back on, but he paused when Noctis reappeared and took his hand.

“Come to bed with me?” Noct asked, a hint of shyness in his voice. Having sex with Gladio was checked off the list, but falling asleep together after sex was a new level of intimacy.

“Of course, beautiful,” he replied, bringing the prince’s hand to his lips for a chaste kiss. He let Noctis lead him to the bedroom, let him get settled on his favorite side of the bed, and slipped in right behind him once he was comfortable.

They’d spooned together, in either position, quite a few times before, but there was something new and wonderful about doing so naked and under a warm comforter. Gladio wasn’t sure he’d ever experienced such intimacy, and getting to share it with Noctis was beyond his wildest dreams.

He pulled his boyfriend in close and held him for a moment, one arm across his chest while the other spanned his ribcage. When he was sure Noctis was ready he pulled him even closer and  _ squeezed _ , giving Noct the pressure and closeness he loved. Gladio was too tired to talk, anyway, and he bet Noct was feeling the same. Express his love and devotion with an action was much preferable. He released Noct after a few moments and kissed his shoulder before finally settling down for the night and drifting off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let us know what you thought :)


End file.
